Ranma Meets Aim
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: Kinda of set in the middle of the series, but the title says it all.


Ranma Meets AIM!!!! (This is just a crazed way to scare people. Tell me if it works!! Guess who they all are!!!!) *Enters Chat*  
  
2manygirls4me: Is anyone here?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: I'm in  
  
Hair_care_ramen: Me here too  
  
Blind_duck_boi: Hello everyone! Hozit goin?  
  
2manygirls4me: not too bad. Akane's been bugging me about every little thing!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: Well, I take care of her for you!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: Yah, it'd b nice to have a break from that tomboy  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Killer_kook: WHAT WAS THAT?!?!!?!?!?!  
  
Blind_duck_boi: PUT DOWN THE KEYBOARD!!!  
  
Blind_duck_boi: You can't hurt him from there anyway!  
  
Killer_kook: Well, than he better not come home until I forget!  
  
2manygirls4me: don't I get a say in this?  
  
Hair_care_ramen: u no need a say, you have me!!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: I am so dead.  
  
Blind_duck_boi: but what about me? I love you!!!  
  
Killer_kook: .umm, who was that directed towards???  
  
Blind_duck_boi: who do you think?  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: Hiya honey!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: and it goes from bad to worse  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN???  
  
Killer_kook: You just keep killing yourself here  
  
2manygirls4me: *sarcastic* but no the special way that you do, my sweet murderer  
  
Hair_care_ramen: WHAT YOU MEAN 'MY SWEET'!!!???  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: HOW CAN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT BEHIND MY BACK?!?!!? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT YOU SAY WHEN UR HERE????  
  
Killer_kook: Wow, from being friends to being on Most Wanted in about a minute flat. Is that a record?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: *sighs* How r u going to get urself out of this one?  
  
2manygirls4me: good question.  
  
2manygirls4me: *runs and ducks from the flying weapons and heat sensitive missiles*  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
P_chan_piggy: Hello everyone!!!  
  
Killer_kook: Ho do you know my pig's name?  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Killer_kook: that was odd.  
  
2manygirls4me: the world may never know.  
  
Hair_care_ramen: Not that the world don't know already. Kook the only one who is clueless!  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: that's right. We all know. Ranma was the first to tell all of us so we wouldn't tell you.  
  
Blind_duck_boi: be nice girls. We don't want to get Ranma killed.  
  
Hair_care_ramen: says who?  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: why not? After what he's done to us, he deserves it!!  
  
2manygirls4me: once again! Can I have a word in about my impending doom?  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: *giggles and cackles evilly* RANMA DARLING IS MINE!!! FOREVER!!!!!  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: .  
  
Hair_care_ramen: .  
  
Blind_duck_boi: .  
  
Killer_kook: .  
  
2manygirls4me: .... damn those spammers!  
  
Killer_kook: something you're not telling us?  
  
2manygirls4me: yes, cause I just love all of scary lady stalkers.  
  
Hair_care_ramen: bad thing for you to say  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: you really are suicidal aren't you?  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Demon_dog_boi: at least you don't' have a ~dead~ lady stalker!!!  
  
*All*(got lazy): huh?  
  
Demon_dog_boi: sorry, wrong chat.  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Blind_duck_boi: that was very odd.  
  
Hair_care_ramen: I agree.  
  
Blind_duck_boi: *happy* YOU DO?????? *Very happy*  
  
Killer_kook: breathe!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: it's going to take age to get him off the ceiling.  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: Shampoo, don't you know not to tell him things like that? He goes insane!!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: don't they all?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: I'm still here you know!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: I no mean it like that you stupid duck!!  
  
Blind_duck_boi: awww.  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: I think u hurt his feelings  
  
Killer_kook: not that like that doesn't happen everyday  
  
Hair_care_ramen: he no get hurt if he leave me alone  
  
2manygirls4me: or maybe you could pay attention to him; he does love you  
  
Hair_care_ramen: but do you love me?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: GOD!! I feel like some sort of freak with all you peeps talking about me like that!! STOP!!  
  
2manygirls4me: I am so dead.  
  
Killer_kook: good answer  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: I dare you to answer that  
  
Blind_duck_boi: I can't wait to see how you get out of this one  
  
2manygirls4me: maybe I should go.  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: Not til I hear answer  
  
2manygirls4me: well, then I take the fifth  
  
Blind_duck_boi: INVALID!!!!  
  
Killer_kook: that only works in America for American citizens  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: 2 bad for 2 many!!  
  
2manygirls4me: well, in that case, I would like to be buried facing the east with a marble gravestone  
  
Hair_care_ramen: I STILL WAITING!!!!!  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: and I am ready to kill either you or her!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: why me!!!  
  
Killer_kook: cause if he does love you, then if ur gone she gets him  
  
Killer_kook: I do know how these things work, you know  
  
Blind_duck_boi: while I am ready to kill Ranma for taking my girl  
  
Hair_care_ramen: I NOT YOUR GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: who left?  
  
Killer_kook: ROLE CALL!!!  
  
Blind_duck_boi: here  
  
Hair_care_ramen: here  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: here  
  
Killer_kook: and I'm here  
  
Blind_duck_boi: Ranma fled while he had the chance  
  
Killer_kook: smart boy  
  
Hair_care_ramen: not smart. I still need answer  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: I don't think ur gonna get it honey  
  
Blind_duck_boi: good for him  
  
Killer_kook: why does he always run when he has to answer that particular question?  
  
Hair_care_ramen: who he loves?  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: yeah.  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: *giggles and cackles evilly* RANMA DARLING IS MINE!!!  
  
FOREVER!!!!!  
  
Killer_kook: he's not here you know  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: oh  
  
Hair_care_ramen: he left about a minute ago  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: you should've stuck round the first time  
  
Blind_duck_boi: but then you may have made him leave sooner  
  
Killer_kook: y?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: being in the same chat room with all his potential love interests? It's suicide!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: or maybe it was the commoners that made him leave  
  
Killer_kook: EXCUSE ME?!?!  
  
Hair_care_ramen:?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: what do you mean?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
*Enters chat*  
  
Blu_thunder_king: Greetings! My fellow Furinkans, what pleasure it is to be in your company!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: what computer are you on? For I have taken over the only one at home?  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: pleasure? I have to go gag now.  
  
Blind_duck_boi: yeah, where did you find one?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: he was trying to loaf off me by using my spare  
  
Hair_care_ramen: you have no money, yet you have spare computer?  
  
Killer_kook: you should sell the xtra!!  
  
Blu_thunder_king: I found one at the school. The principal tried to stop me, but I have bested him once again!  
  
*Enters Chat*  
  
2manygirls4me: I'm back  
  
Hair_care_ramen: so now you can answer question!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: crap  
  
Blu_thunder_king: I have not seen you in this chat before, who might you be; friend or foe?  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: who do you think, brother dear?  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: hey sweets! Ur back!  
  
Killer_kook: now you can answer the question of your upcoming death!  
  
Blu_thunder_king: and what question is this lout being forced to answer?  
  
Blind_duck_boi: whether he loves shampoo or not. (It should be not)  
  
Hair_care_ramen: you stay out!!!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: but why would he say that when he loves me?  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: exactly what I said!!!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: I'm glad that you finally know that he loves me and only me!  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: WHAT!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!!!!  
  
Killer_kook: having fun Ranma?  
  
2manygirls4me: NO!!!!  
  
Blu_thunder_king: why must he be such a cetin as to allow my sweet Akane be forced into his rampages across town?  
  
Hair_care_ramen: ANSWER QUESTION NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: ranchan is mine!!!!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: but why would he lower himself to the likes of you?  
  
Killer_kook: if you have me Kuno, then where does the pigtailed girl fit in?  
  
2manygirls4me: shut up Akane  
  
Blu_thunder_king: HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO AKANE!!!! DIE FOOL!!!!!!!  
  
Blind_duck_boi: sorry, but I have to go now. I'll see you all later. Good- bye Shampoo.  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: TELL ME NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Killer_kook: I think we get the picture now.  
  
Smakin_spatula_babe: lower himself? I have known him for longer than anyone here!! I can't stand this!!! Good-bye Ranma!!  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Blu_thunder_king: saotome, you seem to be driving everyone away  
  
Hair_care_ramen: I still have no answer!!!  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: be glad that I rid us of that common runt.  
  
Killer_kook: not until you follow  
  
Hair_care_ramen: GIVE ME ANSWER!!!!  
  
2manygirls4me: NO!!!!!!! I WILL NOT GIVE YOU AN ANSWER!!!!!!!  
  
Hair_care_ramen: then I leave. Don't even think of coming to café!  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: soon only the worthy will be left in her! Ranma and me!  
  
Blu_thunder_king: then I suppose you think your brother is not worthy enough to be included in your life. Interesting  
  
Killer_kook: well Ranma, what do you think of your time alone with her?  
  
2manygirls4me: terrified  
  
Blu_thunder_king: then I suppose Akane and I must be leaving now. Would be honored to join me for dinner?  
  
Killer_kook: ummmmm. Sure.  
  
Blu_thunder_king: then we shall meet there now. Good day Ranma Saotome.  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
2manygirls4me: why did you agree?  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: Indeed why? But don't stick around to answer. You may leave with my blessings.  
  
Killer_kook: why would I leave? I just wanted him gone. It worked  
  
Ribbon_swingin_lover: well, then I must go tell him now. Do not fear my darling, I will be back soon.  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
2manygirls4me: and yet that alone strikes fear into my heart  
  
Killer_kook: do you want to wait for her?  
  
2manygirls4me: hell no!!! Let's go get something to eat.  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
*Exits chat*  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that sucked, but what can you do about me? Review! Please! I am begging you! Not really, cause I don't beg, I mean I'm no dog! But there was this one time that I did.. Ummmmm.. Never mind! BYE! ~SuperChic 


End file.
